


Step Out on Faith

by ajremix



Category: DCU, Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:23:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1701350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajremix/pseuds/ajremix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Smallville episode Booster.  Everyone's lives have changed, it was a matter of time the people changed with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Step Out on Faith

**Author's Note:**

> Written almost immediately after having seen the Booster episode by someone who had never watched a Smallville episode in their life so don't expect every little thing to be canon. Title taken from India Arie's Strength, Courage and Wisdom.

It was a simple action. Just one measly drive and he was supposed to have a rogue piece of alien technology. One drive interrupted by a superhero accident, one day of fruitless searching and one freaked out kid in alien armor later Ted not only _finally_ has that tech, he also suddenly has that freaked out kid. And the accident causing superhero. And the freaked out kid's family. All being moved to Chicago on Kord Industries' dime.

This is going to be _hell_ on the financial reports.

And now the kid ("Jaime," he mutters lowly to himself, "he's got a name, Kord- use it.") wants to _keep_ the weapon bug alien thing and be a _hero_ with it. They don't even know what the thing is capable of or if he can possibly keep it under control all the time!

Well, Ted resigned himself to moving the Reyes family to Chicago from the beginning because who knew how long it would have taken to safely remove the scarab in the first place? But he's 96% certain this whole thing is just going to get a whole lot more complicated.

He also hopes Booster will go away the first chance he gets.

~*~*~*~

Jaime's parents are chilly but polite in varying states of both. Alberto is the less chilly one though it's clear he's still about eighty five shades of pissed. Bianca doesn't even attempt to hide the fact she blames Ted and Ted's company (and Booster, though that's tempered by the fact he _did_ save Jaime's life at the same time) for the parasitic tech that's in their son. They had moved from El Paso, Texas to Metropolis barely a year ago and now they're being forced to move again. On top of that they have to deal with Jaime's superhero aspirations and his sudden case of hero worship for Booster.

At least Jaime's little sister is taking it in stride, saying about the whole thing: "Maybe now Jaime won't be such a dork." Kids certainly are resilient.

Ted gives them the royal treatment- or at least as much as he's able to. Accounting is going to send him a dead rat for Christmas, but he thinks getting in the parents' good graces is slightly more important. He gets them the nicest apartment in the building made especially for Kord Industries resident scientists and families, had Jaime and Milagro enrolled in the best schools in the district, opens a college fund for both and even gets Jaime a debit card and puts him on the payroll.

He had offered to give Alberto and Bianca a place in the staff as auto tech and EMT, but they politely turn him down. They still blame him for what happened, but at least they acknowledge his sincerity in fixing it.

~*~*~*~

The tests don't start for a month and a half after the Reyes family moves in, giving them all a chance to adjust to their new home, new city, new schools and the week before the first test, Ted gives them a tour of the lab. He explains each piece of equipment they'll be using, their purpose and how they'll be used. He answers all the questions they have. He hands Jaime, Bianca and Alberto access badges, telling them they're allowed to come in any time the lab is open. He even gives them a copy of the report on the scarab and tells them, "I don't like the idea of Jaime keeping the thing, I really don't. I can't force it out of him and I'll do all I can to help you control it, but I don't think it's safe."

He makes eye contact to Alberto and Bianca and he can see they understand what he's saying. They'll do all they can to talk him out of it.

Jaime asks suddenly, "Can Booster come, too?"

Ted gives him an odd look. "Why would Booster be here?"

Jaime's shoulders slump and he looks at Ted's shoes as he mumbles, "Well, he helped me control the scarab before. I just think maybe it would help if he was here in case something happens."

~*~*~*~

Ted takes solace in the fact that Booster is as surprised as he is when he gets an access badge.

~*~*~*~

Apparently Booster has become Jaime's bodyguard or something. Every time a car arrives to pick Jaime up, Booster is always with him, talking to him about something or other. Most of the time it seems to be advice: "They always go for the weak. If you think you're worthless, they'll know it and jump all over you. Stand straight, shoulders back, head high- act invincible and pretty much no one will challenge you. They won't pick on someone they think might fight back because if you shut them down, they'll lose face and anyone that picks on someone else has an ego that's too fragile to survive a breaking. If you have enough confidence, you can make anyone believe anything- even yourself."

Jaime looks up at Booster with desperation and asks, "You really think that'll work?"

"Works for me. And you're the one that stopped the scarab, not me. Keep remembering that and you're already well ahead of where you were before."

Ted can't help wondering if the scarab might actually help in the long run. He kills that thought the moment it comes.

~*~*~*~

Ted gets invited to the Reyes house after the first week of tests. It's awkward and the conversation is rather stilted and he doesn't really know why he's there with people that hardly like him. But he tries and they try and after he leaves, Ted can't help hoping they never invite him back.

~*~*~*~

He's trying his best to convince Jaime that keeping the scarab is a bad idea. He's almost tempted to skew the data they gather to reinforce his position but Ted's got too much scientist and too little businessman in him to do so. Of course, every day Jaime comes in he's more certain than before he wants to keep it and it's all Booster's fault.

Every time Jaime comes in for testing, Ted tells him, "It's too dangerous, you shouldn't do this, there's too many unknowns."

Every time Jaime leaves, Booster tells him, "You're doing great, you've got it under control, nothing can stop you."

He doesn't know how it happened, but Ted somehow feels like the bad guy in the situation.

~*~*~*~

Ted scrubs at his face. "Barbara, I don't know what I'm doing."

Over the headset, Barbara makes an almost sympathetic sound. "/You usually don't. What's wrong?/"

"Tell me this is right," he's rubbing his temples, so many things warring for his attention and Jaime is constantly at the top of it. "Tell me this has to be done and this is the only way to do it."

"/Ted- you know how dangerous this thing is./"

"I know."

"/So why are you suddenly having second thoughts?/"

"Because... I don't know. Because I feel like I'm being dismissive of Jaime's opinion and I always hated when my dad did that to me."

"/Why do you think you're way is better in the long run than Jaime's?/"

"Because we don't know what this thing is fully capable of, there's too many potential problems and I don't think Jaime understand exactly what's at risk here."

"/But...?/"

"But... every time I tell him no, it's like he's shutting me out. And every time Booster tells him yes, he opens up."

"/So you think you should be humoring a teenage boy with an alien superweapon attached to his spine?/"

"No- it's... it's like..." It's like Ted's childhood all over again with Ted's father trying to stop Ted from working in the lab, from going to college early, from taking over the business. And then having Uncle Jarvis saying you can do it Ted, don't let anything stop you, you could be amazing.

Then Uncle Jarvis trying to steal all his work out from under him and his father's disapproving look as he says I warned you, I told you, why do you never listen to me?

"/Ted/," Barbara's voice breaks in gently, "/in a situation like this, the only way you can tell what was the right decision to make is to make one, then look back on what's come from it. So, whatever you do, do it without regrets./"

~*~*~*~

Someone calls Ted over, citing problems with their instruments. Ted takes one look at the readings and has three guesses as to what could be causing them. They all start with 'Booster' and end with 'that goddamn idiot!'. He goes over to where Jaime is and, sure enough, Booster is leaning against the boy and he has a phone up to his ear.

"What," Ted demands loudly, "are you doing?"

Jaime shrinks back a bit but Booster just holds up 'hang on a sec' finger. Ted snatches away the phone, tears the battery out and tosses it all over his shoulder. Booster's indignant, "Hey!" is met by a snarled, " _What the hell were you doing_?"

"Making a phone call, obviously." Booster looks over Ted and scowls. "You owe me a new one, by the way."

"And you were using _Jaime_ to do it?"

"We figured out how to use the scarab to get a signal boost. That's the only way to get reception in here."

"Did you not, for one _fraction_ of a second, think there might be a reason why you can't get reception down here? Like maybe the possibility that there is a lot of extremely sensitive instruments that gets messed up by radio waves? You know- the same reason why Skeets isn't allowed in here?" Ted snaps. "Jaime is not your personal antenna!"

Jaime is still shrinking back from Ted and lets out a stammered, "I'm sorry, Mr. Kord. I didn't mean-"

"It's not your fault, Jaime. _Future boy_ here should know better!"

"Right- because it's wrong to ask Jaime to do something as harmless as help make a phone call, but it's okay for you to poke at him like he's your personal guinea pig. I get how it is."

"The hell you do- you know what? Get out. Out! If you can't take this seriously, you don't belong here!"

"What? You can't kick me out!"

"No? Let me just double check that with my boss- wait! That's me, so I guess I can!"

Booster juts out his jaw challengingly, "There is no way you can keep me out of here!"

"Oh, really?" Ted whips out his pocket computer, fingers dancing over the screen. There's a beep from Booster's access badge. Ted smiles- another job well done. "Well whaddya know? I guess the only thing left to ask is are you going to leave on your own or should I call security?"

It is such a wonderful feeling to have Booster gaping at him like a particularly angry fish. He manages to rally a bit, though, and asks arrogantly, "And you think your pitiful technology can really stop me?"

"Please- you can't even work a toaster oven." Warm in his moment of schadenfreude, Ted turns to his teenage charge and says, "Jaime, let's get back to- where'd Jaime go?"

Jaime isn't hard to miss in his baggy shirt and jeans among the cluster of white coated scientists, far away from the two arguing men. Ted suddenly feels a little guilty for scaring the kid off.

Booster is glaring, hands akimbo, "You know I'm responsible for that kid's safety, right?"

"In the lab, _I_ am the safety authority, not you. You want to wait outside for him, that's fine with me." Ted grins nastily and points toward the elevator. "We'll call when we're done. Goodbye, Mr. Gold."

~*~*~*~

One of the guards is waving for Ted's attention. When Ted goes over to him he says, "Booster Gold is waiting outside the building, sir."

"For how long?"

"Since he went outside."

"What- an hour ago?"

"Yessir. Hasn't left."

Ted shakes his head. "He'll get bored eventually, don't worry."

~*~*~*~

It's getting to be early evening as Ted walks Jaime to the door. They've gathered enough data for the team to pour over for the better part of the week so Jaime can just focus on school and normal teenaged socializing. As they approach, the guard on duty says, "Sir, Booster Gold is waiting outside."

"Huh," Ted replies, "good timing."

"Actually, sir, he hasn't left."

Both Ted and Jaime's eyes pop wide. "What? Why is he still- I told him we'd call when we were done!"

Jaime gives him an odd look. "You tossed his phone, remember?"

Ted thinks back to the battery and phone scattered on the lab floor.

Oh yeah.

~*~*~*~

Ted stretches and pops the vertebrae in his back. It's almost midnight- long past the time he should've closed up shop- and he's the last of the research team that's still there. He grabs his things and takes the elevator to the ground floor. He waves a sluggish 'night' at the guards when one of them says, "Booster Gold is outside."

That makes Ted rock in mid-stride. "Booster? What in the world is he doing out there?"

"Er, judging from the cameras, he's sleeping."

" _Sleeping_?"

"Yessir."

" _Outside_?"

"Yessir."

"For how long?"

That gets him confused looks. "I went down to tell you when he returned after escorting Jaime Reyes home over four hours ago."

Ted's jaw drops. " _He's been out there four hours_?"

"Yessir."

" _Why_?"

"No clue, sir."

Ted's head is whirling about as he says a little numbly, "Okay. Uh, goodnight, gentlemen. I'll see you tomorrow." He stumbles out and there, sure enough, is Booster with his back propped up by the door and chin cradled to his chest. Ted has no idea what to say so he kicks lightly at Booster's leg and says, "Hey. Hey, wake up."

Booster blinks. Then he scrubs at his face and groans. "Oh. That does not feel good."

"I don't doubt it. What are you doing here?"

Booster peers out from between two fingers, as if remember where he is and who's talking to him. "Jaime's mother called and found out you were still working, even though it was past seven. So she sent me down with leftovers." He holds up a thing of tupperware. Ted takes it and peeks inside.

"What are these? Calzones?"

"Empanadas. Hope you like chicken and cheese. And, you know, other stuff."

The empanadas smells really good, even if they were cold through. "Why were you waiting here for so long?"

"Because Mrs. Reyes would know if I didn't give that to you and I really don't want to make her mad."

"Couldn't you just leave it with security?"

"You disabled my access badge."

Ted hides a wince. "Oh." He watches Booster yawn again and finds himself offering, "You can hitch a ride back to the compound with me." At the surprised, questioning look, Ted gives a self-conscious shrug. "It's late and it'll probably be chilly flying back."

Still obviously waiting for the other shoe to drop, Booster cautiously says, "Okay."

They climb into the car and Ted just sits in the driver's seat for a moment. Then, because he's kind of a sap and knows it, he pulls out Booster's phone and hands it back with a low, "Here."

Booster takes it, blinks at it and turns it over in his hands. He's silent for a long moment. Then, "You re-fabricated the casing."

"It got kinda damaged when I threw it."

"So you re-fabricated the entire casing?"

Ted turns over the engine to mask his discomfort. "I felt kinda responsible-"

"You _threw_ it. 'Kinda' is an understatement."

Ted glares, "You know, you're good at making me not want to apologize to you."

"Sorry." There's a slightly pause and Booster looks up and Ted can't help thinking he's like a puppy trying to make up for piddling on the carpet. "Look, I know I can be a bit much sometimes. I'm not actually trying to get you to hate me."

Ted's automatic snark mechanism almost goes off, but he bites it back.

"So- you know. Sorry about earlier. And all the other times I got you yelling. You really need to loosen up a bit, though."

Ted let's out a bark of laughter- someone's actually telling him to lighten up! Wait until Babs hears about this! "Honestly? I'm hardly ever this short tempered. I'm just... I'm really worried about Jaime and this scarab."

"Why? He's got it under control."

"We don't know if he actually _does_. It's a piece of something that came from outer space, Booster. We don't know what it's capable of, who made it, if it's safe or if it's slowly poisoning him-" Ted abruptly cuts off, the muscles in his jaw twitching. "The only reason we know it's a weapon is because it attached to one of our researchers and killed people before we could stop it." Hands tighten knuckle-white on the steering wheel and gear shift. "And removing it killed the guy it was attached to."

Booster must've read it in his face because he asks quietly, "Who was it?"

Ted's throat tightens and his eyes prickle and he doesn't want to think about it- _forced_ himself to not think about it since the day it happened and he's trying to block out the memory of the funeral and the black suit that's in a crumpled heap in the darkest corner of Ted's closet. "Dan. He was my mentor and one of my best friends." His voice trembles, just like his jaw. "I can't let the same thing happen to Jaime."

A hand covers Ted's and Booster says quietly, "I won't let him get hurt, Ted. I promise."

And, for the first time, Ted believes him.

~*~*~*~

A week goes by and Ted and Booster don't argue once. Well they have stupid, simple little arguments that don't mean anything, but they haven't yelled at each other which is something. It's not just something on it's own since Jaime's disposition gets better the longer the two go without a fight and with it, Jaime's control over the scarab grows. Obviously it responds to Jaime's mental state and apparently Ted and Booster's relationship plays an important part to that.

Ted isn't certain how he feels about this revelation.

~*~*~*~

A month after the first dinner invite, Ted gets another one. It's a little less awkward than before and it's nice to hear Jaime being more talkative. He talks about his classes and it sounds like he's made a friend at his school. Paco, his name is, who also works weekends at the same garage Alberto does under a work permit. Ted has the crazy urge to do a background check on the guy but pushes the thought away. Instead he listens to Booster encouraging him, taking as much an interest in his life as Jaime's parents do.

Ted can't help but feel like a complete stranger at the table.

~*~*~*~

Ted goes to pick them up and finds that neither Jaime nor Booster are waiting for him out front. As he goes to park and knock on the Reyes's door, he finds the two on a bench, hunched over a book. As he nears Ted can hear Booster explaining- rather accurately, Ted's surprised to find -wave-particle duality. Jaime scribbles something down in his notebook and hands it over to Booster. "Like that?"

"That's it exactly!" Booster rubs Jaime's head with a bright, fond smile. "See? I told you this stuff was easy!"

Ted knows instinctively that it's easy for Jaime because Booster is there watching out for him. Ted feels his resolve slipping.

~*~*~*~

They're trying to get a power reading on the scarab when it makes the meter explode. That causes the armor to reactivate and the scarab is going haywire again. Ted is barking out orders to his researchers to use the same electrical charge they had to stop it the last time. Booster yells back that Jaime can handle it, just give him time.

They don't _have_ time- people's lives are on the line!

If Jaime is keeping it, he has to learn to regain control!

They can't chance it! It's too dangerous!

Have some damned _faith_ in the kid! Stop beating him down and _support_ him for once!

The scarab probably would've killed them but Booster shoves Ted out of the line of fire and flies at Jaime, encasing the two of them in his forcefield.

Ted can barely hear them over people shouting at each other or the electrical fires that have sprung up. "You can do this, Jaime," Booster tells him, not in the least bit afraid of the vice-like hands clamped down on his arms. "You did it before, I know you can do it again. Just calm down and think, Jaime. You know what you want, you know what you need to do. If the scarab won't listen, then _make_ it listen."

And then, to Ted's shock, the armor starts peeling back and reveals Jaime flushed and panting. He practically collapses against Booster's chest and Booster just holds him close. "Good job, Jaime. I knew you could do it."

Ted turns away and, after all the fires are put out and everything has been shut down, he sends everybody home. Then, in the half ruins of the lab, he starts redesigning the place with equipment and tests to help Jaime control the scarab.

~*~*~*~

Dinners at the Reyes house is apparently going to be a monthly thing. Afterward Milagro drags Jaime and Booster in the living room to play with her and Ted offers to help with the dishes. When he and the parents are alone in the kitchen Ted says, "I think Jaime should keep the scarab."

Bianca hesitates for one brief moment as she puts the dishes in the washing machine. "Is that so?"

"I know what I said before and I know you know what happened to... to Dan. But Jaime is different. I really think he can overcome this."

There's a silence that stretches uncomfortably, broken only by dishes being rinsed and put away and leftovers going into the fridge. Eventually Alberto says, "To be honest, we've been thinking something similar ourselves. Jaime has been getting more confident since he came here. He's been happier, more energetic and certain. I don't know how much of that is Booster's doing or Jaime asserting himself over the scarab and, right now, I think they're pretty much tied together in Jaime's mind. Take the scarab away, you take away the reason why Booster is around and you take away Jaime's source of confidence."

"I don't want that thing inside my son," Bianca says, "but if he thinks he can control it, then I believe him."

Ted smiles at them, feeling as reassuring as he wants them to believe he is. "He's a brave, strong kid. Jaime can do this. I know he can."

~*~*~*~

While the lab is being rebuilt, Ted has Jaime and Booster with him in a testing chamber. "We're going to try something a little different," he tells the teen. "We're going to try to have you activate that suit of yours. Not the entire thing, just something small like your hands, okay?"

Jaime is hesitant, curling over himself like a wilting flower. "I-I don't know. I might loose control again."

"That was only because it took you by surprise. If you activate it yourself, you should be able to control it."

"But... what if I hurt you?"

Booster is nearby, ready to toss up his forcefield but looking convincingly relaxed. Ted just smiles and says, "I trust you."

Jaime searches his face for a moment. He takes a deep breath, uncurls a bit and says, "Okay."

~*~*~*~

Jaime has to stay late at school to work on a social studies project with his partner. Ted, knowing Bianca is on the evening shift and Alberto has to take Milagro to soccer practice, offers to pick Jaime up for them. Booster insists on going with him.

They don't talk much and the silence constantly toes the line of comfort. Ted checks the mirrors to change lanes and notices Booster watching him.

"What?"

"Nothing," the blonde man says. "Just thinking about how you've changed is all."

Has he changed? Ted can't feel a difference. Maybe he'll ask Barbara sometime. "Is it a good change?"

There's a shrug. "I guess."

"Since your first meeting, Mr. Kord has become 83% more receptive, 46% more talkative and his rate of smiling has gone up 215%." It takes Ted a moment to place that voice, eyes darting to the earpiece Booster has. "Likewise, Booster's receptiveness has gone up 68%, openness 59% and, in fact, in the past few weeks even the mere mention of Mr. Kord causes a heart rate increase of-"

"That's enough, Skeets," Booster interrupts a little sharply. "We get the idea."

"Why are you wearing Skeets, anyway?" Ted asks. He's glad Booster's taken to wearing contemporary clothing out in public now. He doesn't have time for superheroics and Ted had warned him that if he tried to advertise himself in Chicago, he'd be paying for his own way.

"Skeets may be just an articulate robot to you, but he's a friend to me," Booster says. "He helps pass the time when everyone else is busy."

Ted can't help stealing a glance at Booster, wondering how he could've missed the suddenly obvious loneliness in the man. Not knowing what to say, Ted keeps quiet as they pull into the school parking lot. His eyebrows jump and he says to Booster, "Do you see that?"

Sitting on the curb is Jaime. Next to him is a pretty Asian girl, smiling and leaning in close. Booster give a low whistle. "I feel bad for coming here, now."

"No kidding." Ted wonders if it's possible for them to sneak away and spy from a corner or something but Jaime catches sight of them and stands. He says goodbye to the girl and jogs toward the car.

"Hey, guys," he says, obviously surprised to find someone that's not his parents there.

They return the greeting and before Jaime can get in Ted asks, "Does your friend need a lift?"

"Traci? She said she lives just a few blocks away. She was just keeping me company."

Ted and Booster exchange glances. "Well, we can still drop her off a few blocks away. Go ask."

Giving them an odd look, Jaime turns to do as Ted says. They watch the teens talk, Traci biting her lip in thought before smiling and nodding. Booster reaches over pat Ted's shoulder. "Nice thinking."

Ted grins back. "I _am_ a genius, you know."

~*~*~*~

It's surprising how quickly Jaime is learning to use the armor. Within a few weeks he was able to enclose any part of his body at a moment's notice with little effort. He found he had wings and Ted added flight principles and dynamics to the training program. They focus more on the harmless skills such as the scarab's ability to sense electric currents, pulses and various wavelengths, the ability to record data, mimic electric signatures and hack various kinds of security. It's all just a mere fraction of the scarab's possibilities but it's exciting. And at the same time frightening as Jaime prepares to go full armor for the first time.

Booster is talking lowly to Jaime when Ted approaches, apparently giving him a last minute pep talk. When Booster steps back, Ted goes up to put a hand on Jaime's shoulder, "How're you feeling?"

"Nervous," the teen admits, "a little scared."

"That's normal," Ted tells him, "and it's okay to be a little afraid of the unknown. You just have to have faith that whatever happens, you can handle it."

"You really think I can do this without losing control?"

Ted smiles a bit, "What do _you_ think?"

There's a pause. Then a determined, "I know I can."

"Thatta boy."

~*~*~*~

The instruments are fried again, but Ted doesn't care. The armor is standing there. Just standing there, gleaming under the lights. When it moves, it's just turning its head, looking around. Ted's heart is pounding in his ears, sliding a foot cautiously forward. Out of the corner of his eye he can see Booster right next to his shoulder, staying close.

"Jaime?" Ted calls out softly, as if afraid he might startle the thing into action. "You okay?"

There's a metallic echo to Jaime's voice as he calls out, "Ted? I... I got it. It didn't even fight me."

"Yeah? Congratulations, kiddo." Ted holds out his hand and, very slowly, as if they hadn't done this dozens of times with just Jaime's arm armored up, Jaime takes it gently. The metal is ribbed and cool and microscopic teeth tickle Ted's skin; weak, barely sensible jolts of electricity passes between them. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay. Kinda weird."

"How so?"

"I can see things, but not like regular seeing. Like... I dunno- different wavelengths, I guess. It's like I can feel all the technology in the room. And there's some kind of language, I guess, in front of me. Like some kind of interface."

"Like the scarab is trying to communicate with you?"

"Not really. I mean- I can feel the scarab. It's not doing anything, but it's kinda like an extra thought in the back of my brain. Like if it wants to talk to me, I know I'll know what it wants to say. That sounds weird, doesn't it?"

"A little," Ted admits. He pulls out of Jaime's grip and says, "Go ahead and power down for right now. Measuring the scarab's capabilities is going to be a little more difficult than I thought."

~*~*~*~

Ted pulls up to the curb and there's the entire Reyes family- plus Booster -out front having a sort picnic barbeque. He watches them all talking, laughing, playing and Ted feels loneliness tugging painfully at his heart. He realizes suddenly that he wants to be a part of that. He wants to have a family that actually _is_ a family and not the mock thing he had been born to. He wants it so bad and feels so incredibly selfish for it.

There's a sudden tap on the driver's door and it makes Ted jump. He stares up at Bianca who has a plate of chicken and grilled onions that she holds out temptingly at him. "I got a promotion at the hospital. Why don't you come celebrate with us?"

Ted doesn't have the willpower to even think of turning that down.

~*~*~*~

"So this is what I look like in the armor, huh?"

"Yup."

Jaime and Booster are standing in front of a mirror with Jaime turning this way and that. "Wow. It's really kinda creepy looking."

"Well, you're certainly not going to win any cute and cuddly awards."

"I wonder if I can change it somehow."

"Why not? Give it a shot."

They spend the better part of two hours experimenting and discussing Jaime's new look, joking and teasing each other all the while. Ted sits at the table nearby and watches them. The research he'd been going through lays in front of him, forgotten.

~*~*~*~

When Ted gets invited over for another dinner three extra guests are there. They're introduced as Jaime's friends and classmates: Paco, Brenda and, Ted's pleased to see again, Traci. As he's being introduced, Brenda makes a strangled sound and reaches out to whap Jaime's shoulder. "You never told us you knew Ted Kord!"

"Ow! I didn't know it was important!"

"Oh yeah- only the owner of the biggest tech corporation in the entire city, if not state!"

"Oooooh. _That's_ why I thought you looked familiar!"

Brenda gives Traci a betrayed look. "I can't believe a native Chicagoan didn't recognize him!"

She shrugs. "Gadgets aren't really my thing."

Dinner is a lively affair and the teens drag Ted and Booster (who Jaime's friends have been calling 'Mike' all evening) into the living room to watch a movie. It's halfway through some roadtrip comedy that Ted, warm and comfortably full, starts dozing off. He realizes blearily that he's leaning a little against Booster's side and that there's an arm over his shoulders but as his eyelids grow heavy and his face tucks against something warm that blocks the light, Ted can't bring himself to move.

~*~*~*~

There's a whistle over the line and Ted's a little happy to hear Barbara is as stumped as he is. "/I've never seen anything remotely like this. You're _sure_ this is a language?/"

"Yup. Jaime says it is."

"/It's not following any kind of linguistic pattern I can think of./"

"Yeah, I even ran it through a pattern recognition machine and it couldn't find anything I could use as a base, either."

"/But this _is_ a language and Jaime understands it?/"

"He says that he knows what it means when he sees it, but he doesn't know how to translate. Kinda like people that can understand a spoken language, but not when it's written down. In a very loose kind of way."

There's a considering hum and Ted knows Barbara is going to take this challenge up. "/Alright, I'll see what I can do. No promises, though./"

"Babs, you're the smartest person I know. If you can't figure it out, no one can."

"/And if I do figure it out, you owe me the most expensive dinner in Gotham./"

"Deal."

~*~*~*~

It's when they're trying to do a weapons test that problems happen. The scarab is fighting to gain control and Jaime is trying to wrestle it back, screaming, "No! Stop!" as its cannon arm flails around. Ted is herding everyone out of the attached observation room as Booster tries to calm Jaime and the scarab down. As the last researcher disappears down the hall, Ted turns to look back into the room and Booster is standing there, hands out placatingly while the scarab has some kind of energy charging at the end of its arm.

Ted rushes to the door, not knowing what he can do in this situation but just knowing he _needs to be there_ -

The lights flicker momentarily, causing the lock on the door to pop. Through the crack he can hear Jaime, without the distortion of the armor, wailing " _TED_!"

Ted shoves the unpowered door open. Jaime is unarmored, on his knees, shivering and crying. Booster is on the ground. He's not moving.

~*~*~*~

Ted paces the hall as Jaime sits with his family. Bianca has Jaime tucked under her chin, Alberto with his arms around them both while Jaime clutches at Milagro, sleeping in his lap, like a teddy bear. Bianca and Alberto whisper little encouragements at him. Ted would be doing the same, but he knows he doesn't need to. He had tried when they first arrived at the hospital and Booster was carted away. Ted had wanted to tell Jaime that it wasn't his fault, but Jaime just looked up and there was steel in his eyes.

"I won't let the scarab hurt anyone again."

~*~*~*~

Booster is fine- a nasty burn on the chest but when he wakes up he's well enough that the doctors don't even need to keep him for observation. His suit is a different story, though- it's burned and torn and the microcircuitry (which Ted was surprised to find) has melted through. Booster doesn't blame Jaime in the slightest, the first thing he did upon waking was ask, "Is Jaime okay?"

Despite his surprisingly advanced knowledge of science, Booster has no idea how the suit works or how Ted can fix it. Skeets volunteers to help, but Ted finds having a voice talking in his ear is more distracting than not.

Finally Ted asks Skeets, "Do you want to get a little more hands on?"

"I don't understand, Mr. Kord."

"I've got more than a couple UAV prototypes going to waste. I could probably fit you inside one of them- give you mobility, arms of some kind. You know- make you more than Booster's conscience."

"I am not Booster's conscience, sir."

Ted shakes his head. "Dated reference, never mind. So do you want an independent body or not?"

There's a long pause and then, "I will be happy to assist you in this project, Mr. Kord."

~*~*~*~

Ted goes over to Booster's apartment, across the hall from the Reyes', to tell him about his and Skeets's plan. The door to the Reyes home is open and Ted peers in cautiously. Jaime is sitting on the couch with Booster and his parents. Across from them is a familiar dark haired woman and a man in a red jacket. Ted clears his throat and, after getting their attention, asks, "Am I interrupting?"

"Ted," Alberto stands and waves him in, "please, come in."

"Not trying to intrude or anything," he says a little self-consciously, "I just needed to talk to Booster."

The woman stands up, holding out her hand. "Mr. Kord, it's good to see you again."

Ted smiles guiltily, "You're a reporter from Metropolis- I remember you, I really do, but I'm drawing a blank on the name."

She smiles back, not at all insulted, "Lois Lane."

"Right, right."

"Booster called me and said Jaime was going through a bit of a tough time with the scarab and asked if I could help out a bit." She steps aside and waves a hand at her companion. "This is Superman- I don't know if you've heard of him."

"A little," Ted reaches out to shake his hand. "Thanks for stopping by."

"Thank you for all you're doing for Jaime," Superman replies. "I've had plenty of experience with powers going out of control despite good intentions."

Looking over at Jaime, Ted asks with an easy grin, "So you learning a lot from him?"

"Yeah," the boy says, eyes dancing and awed. "I'm feeling a lot better about things, actually."

That makes Ted beam at the guests. "In that case, you've got my vote for coming by whenever you want."

~*~*~*~

Lois and Superman are still talking to Jaime and his family when Ted and Booster. Booster invites him into his apartment- much more spartan than Ted was expecting. "Want a drink or anything? Beer? Orange juice?"

"Water's fine. I gotta drive later."

A beer gets pressed in his hand anyway. "Stay for a bit," Booster says, flopping down on the sofa. "We can order out for a pizza or something."

He shouldn't, but Booster's sprawl looks so very welcoming and warm and Ted can't help saying, "Alright."

Booster's smile is dazzling. "Great! So what did you want to talk to me about?"

Oh, right- Ted digs into his pocket and takes out Skeets and his pocket computer. "I was thinking it would be easier to repair your suit if I had Skeets actually assisting me instead of yakking my ear off so we've been tossing around ideas about making him a body." He pulls up the plans for what the two of them have settled on and shows it to Booster. "What do you think?

Booster's shoulder brushes against Ted's and he really doesn't need to lean in that close but he is and Ted doesn't pull away. "This is amazing! I would _love_ to have Skeets with his own body! That earpiece gets uncomfortable after awhile."

"And," Skeets says with his own amount of relief, "I won't have to complain about you not washing your ear anymore."

~*~*~*~

Ted wakes up on the sofa and finds leftover pizza gone cold and bottled beer gone warm on the coffee table next to him. He can't feel anything but the phantom tingle of sleep in his legs and when he looks down he can see Booster is laying on them with his head pillowed low on Ted's stomach, feet dangling off the edge. A hand rests on his waist, Booster's thumb having slipped under Ted's shirt and resting comfortably warm on bare skin.

With a little smile, Ted closes his eyes and goes back to sleep.

~*~*~*~

They're outside the lab now, having decided to move on to flying until Jaime feels comfortable about trying weapons again. Booster is talking to Jaime about flight mechanics and even if he doesn't have his suit, he still has flight ring, ready to take the boy through some easy flight patterns and to catch him if he needs to.

While they're doing that, Ted gets a call from Kimiyo who updates him on what's going on with the rest of the company. He lets out a grateful huff and says, "You are amazing, Kimiyo. Are you sure you don't want to take over all the business stuff so I can just do research?"

"/I don't think so/," she says over the line. "/As it is, I'm expecting one helluva paid vacation once you take all this responsibility back./"

"I honestly don't know when that'll be."

"/As soon as you can, Ted. I'm going crazy having to deal with these board members constantly breathing down my neck./"

Ted just laughs. "Welcome to my world."

~*~*~*~

Ted has been staring at this data for five minutes and he still can't seem to make sense of it. Or, for that matter, remember what the data was even for. After two more minutes he realizes it's Booster's ass beyond the monitor he's been staring at.

Another three minutes and he realizes he's still staring.

Frustrated and flustered Ted stands up with a frown, deciding to move his work to a laptop and another room. His eyes travel up the length of Booster's back and finds that the other man is watching him over his shoulder and grinning knowingly.

~*~*~*~

Barbara gets a translation, just as Ted knew she would. Unfortunately it comes with some very, very bad news.

"/I not only managed to translate their language into a workable alphabet for us/," she says, "/I also found out something disturbing./"

Ted is getting the last few motor connections for Skeets's new body fitted as he says, "So disturb me."

"/I've matched this language to one NASA picked up not too long ago from their deep space monitoring./"

That makes Ted pause. "Uh oh?"

"/Uh oh. The transmission is a little weak, but it sounds like these guys are invaders. It came from less than a hundred lightyears away and there's a possibility that they may be heading our way. Especially if they managed to catch our own broadcasts./"

A soldering iron gets put down and Ted's heart is pounding in his ears. "Uh oh."

~*~*~*~

The next dinner with the family is the day after. Ted tells them about the transmission. Everyone is quiet.

~*~*~*~

They're pushing Jaime a little more than Ted feels comfortable with, but Jaime insists he can take it. He's become a pretty decent flier in a short amount of time and he can use various tools that the scarab has without problems. He's still wary about doing weapons again, though, so Ted tries a new tact.

Jaime is sitting on his bed, leaning against the wall with a pillow comfortably supporting him. Ted is nearby as is Booster, both trying to get the teen relaxed.

"Alright," Ted says lowly, "make a connection with the scarab."

"Okay."

"You got it?"

"Yeah."

"Ask if the scarab will answer some questions for us."

There's a pause and Jaime's brow furrows, "It's only saying it's an infiltration unit."

"From who?"

"It won't say."

"Can you make it?"

Jaime's brow furrows more. "I'm... I'm trying."

"Try digging through it's memory."

Little flinches twitches at Jaime's face. "I can't... Every time I try, it's blocking me."

Booster puts a hand over Jaime's. "Don't force it. Let it go for right now."

Jaime sighs and slouches. "I'm sorry, Ted. I really tried."

"I know," and Ted rubs Jaime's head before Booster has the chance to. "I had a feeling it wouldn't be that easy."

"Maybe we're just going about it the wrong way."

They look at Booster. "What do you mean?"

"I mean you're treating the scarab like you're treating any kind of tool. We've seen it recognize and act, so I think it's safe to assume it has at least limited intelligence."

"You mean," Ted says slowly, sounding out the idea, "treat it less like a weapon and more like... Skeets?"

"Something like that, yeah."

Jaime chews at his lip and thinks it over. "I could give it a try. I've had sort-of conversations with it before, but it was mostly like using an interactive user's manual."

"So start treating it more like a friend," Booster says, "it may be more accommodating that way."

"You realize it can hear everything we're saying, right?" Ted asks.

He gets a shrug in reply, "If it doesn't want to cooperate, there's not much we can do whether it knows or not."

"I'll start talking to it," Jaime says. "I hope whatever these invaders are, they'll wait until we have a better idea about what's going on."

~*~*~*~

Skeets is finally fitted into his new body. He takes a day to get familiar with it and all the things he can suddenly do now. When Booster sees him flipping around their heads, he laughs and crushes Ted into a tight hug and Ted can't help the brief thought of 'he's going to kiss me' from going through his head.

He's disappointed when Booster doesn't.

~*~*~*~

The tests have halted since Jaime began attempts to commune with the scarab. It takes some time but they start getting some inconsequential information. The scarab is known as Khaji Da- apparently equivalent to a rank and serial number -and was programmed by a race called the Reach. It interacts regularly with Jaime, but gives precious little information. Ted sighs and marks this as a dead end.

~*~*~*~

Ted and Skeets finally finish Booster's suit, giving it a few upgrades as they go and Booster is even more ecstatic than before and decides to take Ted out to dinner as thanks. Ted agrees because he can't think of a reason not to. Booster puts on the suit and flies around, getting used to it again. Ted can't believe he's forgotten how good Booster looks in the thing and spends the entire afternoon just watching him.

~*~*~*~

It's a fancy enough place that they have to dress up and Ted has a hard time trying not to stare at Booster. Ted orders something creamy and starchy that he can never let Barbara know he even looked at and when Ted gives the waiter his menu, he finds Booster watching him.

He shifts a little nervously. "What?"

Booster just smiles. "Nothing."

The waiter comes and pours them wine. Ted gives it a taste, letting it distract him from Booster for a pitiful half minute. When he looks up, Booster is still watching him and Ted feels his stomach knot.

"Would you stop?"

"Stop what?"

"Looking at me like that."

"I can't help appreciating an attractive man."

Realization crashes down on Ted and he can feel a flush threatening as he asks, "Uh, is... is this a date?"

Booster just smiles that small, sly smile and his eyes are such an intense blue it makes Ted's skin prickle. "Do you want it to be?"

"I... I don't know. I mean- I'm not- I don't-" Ted takes a gulp of his wine to steel his nerves and says lowly, "I'm not gay."

Booster's smile grows and Ted can feel his face turning red, feels like he's being laid bare before Booster's knowing gaze, "I'm not, either."

~*~*~*~

Booster's mouth is hot on Ted's skin, burning slow, torturously wet kisses down his chest, his stomach, his hips and it leaves Ted breathless, urging him on with little whimpers and lip-bitten pleas. Suddenly there's Booster's tongue and Ted gasps and bucks and sobs, finger's leaving red streaks over Booster's shoulders and back and it's not enough- not nearly enough but it's _everything_ -

Ted drifts asleep soon after, exhausted and pleasantly aching and he can almost remember Booster's arms gently wrapping around him and the tender kiss against his temple.

~*~*~*~

He's a little embarrassed by it all and Ted doesn't know if everyone around them acts like nothing's changed because they don't think it really matters or because he's the boss. It's not so much the fact that it's another man that causes Ted's embarrassment as it is the fact it's _Booster_. Booster who pretends to sweep through life effortlessly; who takes his role as Jaime's mentor and protector far more seriously than Ted ever expected; who takes the time to make sure Ted is eating right and sleeping regularly and supports and encourages him whenever frustration makes Ted snappish.

Booster with his flashing smiles and knowing eyes, who makes Ted hyperaware whenever he's just in the same room and makes Ted shiver with every brush of his shoulder or fingertips. Who's unafraid to trace his lips over Ted's stubbled jaw at any moment just to see if he can get away with it. Who constantly fills every part of Ted's mind that isn't focused on Jaime or the scarab.

Ted wants so badly to loose himself in Booster that sometimes it's difficult to breathe and that scares the shit out of him.

~*~*~*~

It's after school on Friday when they come in, Booster looking surprisingly closed off and Jaime like he doesn't actually want to be there. Ted peels away from the researchers and approaches them. "What is it?"

Booster gives Jaime a little nudge and asks, "You want me to tell him?"

Jaime shakes his head. "No. It's my thing, I should do it."

"Alright," he rubs Jaime's head affectionately. Before he leaves, Booster gives Ted a sharp look that says even with whatever the men have between each other, he'll always side by Jaime first. That actually makes Ted feel better about the whole thing.

"Alright, kiddo," Ted says, leading the two of them off to the side where they won't be overheard, "what's up?"

Jaime screws his eyes tight and lets out in a rush, "I know these tests are important and I know you're doing all this to help me and I really, really appreciate it, but... I want to be able to hang out with my friends. Do normal kid stuff like see a movie or go to a mall or whatever. I know I said I want to be a hero with Khaji Da, but I also want to have a _life_ , you know?"

Ted just looks at Jaime for a long moment, taking the boy in: the straight line of his shoulders, the tilt of his chin, the certainty lining his mouth and eyes and for a brief second Ted remembers how Jaime looked when he first came into the lab, trying to hide behind Booster, inside of himself and Ted can't believe they were once the same boy just months ago.

He smiles and claps a hand on Jaime's shoulder. "If you want to stay out until all hours of the night, you should be asking your parents, not me. I can't keep you here if you don't want to be and I'm not going to force you." Jaime's eyes are large and his smile brilliant and Ted can't help but feel proud of him. "So what were your friends planning on doing this weekend?"

"Brenda and Traci wanted to go bike riding in Palos-Sag Valley and since Paco's got the license and truck, they roped him into driving."

"Sounds fun. You need anything?"

"Well, I don't actually have a bike or anything, but Traci said she knew a place where I could rent one."

Oh, Ted has heard all about Traci- if not from Jaime, then from Booster. "Tell you what- why don't you head to the mall and have her help you buy one on your check card? And maybe get dinner for the both of you? I'll reimburse the cost of the bike and let your parents know."

"What- really?"

"Yeah, really." He pushes Jaime toward the door. "You go have fun, kiddo!"

"Thanks, Ted!" Jaime gives him a tight hug before running off to tell Booster and then, with a last wide-grinned wave to them both and the room in general, Jaime disappears out the door.

Ted claps his hands and calls out, "Alright everyone- early weekend! Go home!"

As confused (but grateful) scientists shamble about, gathering their things, Booster swaggers up from behind and rests his chin against Ted's shoulder. "That was awfully sweet of you."

Ted gives a lopsided shrug, not resisting as Booster's hands circle his hips. "Jaime's a great kid, he deserves a chance to have fun, have a girlfriend, be an actual teenager..." His voice trails off as Booster starts placing wandering kisses against his neck.

"Well, now that we have the weekend free, what should we do about it?"

Ted licks his lips, "You're not going to go with them?"

Palms press against Ted's stomach, following the length down and down and Ted can't keep his hips from flexing back against Booster's. "He doesn't need a chaperone and I'm not going to crash his date. Besides, if I leave you alone you'll probably find more work to do."

Ted laughs, a breathless little thing as Booster sucks hard at his neck. "Just... lemme call Jaime's parents first. Then we'll do whatever."

"Whatever?"

He turns in Booster's arms and kisses him. Booster's taste melts on his tongue and it takes a herculean effort for Ted to pull away. "Start thinking up options, Future Boy. I have a call to make."

~*~*~*~

It's close to summer break and the Reyes family plans to go to Mexico City to visit relatives and Jaime has developed a comfortable enough relationship with Khaji Da that Booster decides he doesn't need to go with them. Jaime's been depending less and less on Booster recently- on anyone, really. Ted doesn't really remember seeing him grow up, but when he looks back at it, the growth is absolutely there.

One day Jaime isn't going to need them at all and Ted can't help but feel, well, depressed by that thought. Hardly a year he's known that kid and he feels as much a part of Ted's life as his left arm. He wonders if Booster feels the same, if he thinks about it at all.

Of course, asking that is the last thing on Ted's mind as Booster leaves the bathroom naked save the towel on his waist, skin still damp and warm. All Ted has is Booster's thigh-length bathrobe and that still feels like too much.

Booster comes to stand over Ted, laid out on the blonde's couch, squirming a bit at the undeniable heat and want in Booster's eyes. "Well, isn't this a pretty sight?"

"It'd probably be better," Ted delicately pinches the corner of the towel between his thumb and forefinger, "with you in me."

Booster's grin widens and he obediently straddles Ted's waist. "The best kind of genius..."

Everything about Booster is amazing- his smile, his eyes, his body. The way he smells, the way he just melts against Ted and purrs as hands move up his thighs, under the towel to squeeze Booster's ass and make him gasp into Ted's mouth-

The door of Booster's apartment is tossed open and Jaime says, "Booster, you wouldn't believe- _whoa_!"

Ted panics, shoving Booster off of him and onto the floor. He lands with a heavy _thud_ that makes Ted and Jaime wince.

"Ow," Booster mutters, "you owe me so much sex for that."

Ted isn't paying that much attention, though. He's looking sheepishly at Jaime, face blazing red and robe now tucked securely around him. "Um..."

"Okay- one," says Jaime, more than a little shellshocked, "you guys should've told me you were sleeping together. Two, please lock your door from now on?"

"Jaime," Ted is practically pleading, "it's not what it looks like."

"Sooooo... I didn't just interrupt you guys about to have sex?"

There's a pause and Booster is giving Ted a look that says 'you better think about what you're about to say very carefully'. Ted runs a hands through his hair and says, "Okay, maybe it is what it looks like."

"Look, Jaime," Booster finally stands, readjusting the towel back around his waist, "do you think we could get dressed and then we'll talk about this?"

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea."

~*~*~*~

They take Jaime to a burger joint because that's always the best place to come out of the closet to someone that's practically family. Booster is the only one that doesn't seem uncomfortable at the table.

"Alright, I think maybe I should tell you guys what I burst in on you for, first," Jaime tells them. Clearing his throat he says, "Khaji Da isn't willing to talk to us more about the Reach, but it's agreed to let me use its nonlethal weapons without usurping control."

Ted's eyes brighten. "That's great! We can finally categorize some of its offensive capabilities!"

"So now that I've told you _my_ news," the boy says, dumping so much ketchup on his burger it's practically swimming in it, "I think you need to tell me yours."

"Okay," Booster says easily, "we're sleeping together."

Ted chokes on his drink. "Booster!"

"What? It's true!"

"Don't say it like that!"

"How would _you_ say it?"

Ted's mind is blank and all that comes out of his mouth is a lost croak. "....I don't know!"

"Then problem solved," Booster turns back to Jaime. "We're sleeping together."

There's a half mouthful of burger that Jaime's attempting to speak around as he asks, "Are you dating?"

That makes the two men look at each other. "Yes?"

"Maybe?"

Ted ruffles his own hair, slouching back in the booth. "We've been spending so much time together before and after we got together, I don't know if it really counts as dating or not."

"At least you're spending quality time together," Jaime says decisively. He keeps eating, mumbling around his food and Ted has to resist the urge to dab the kid's mouth like his mother used to do. "So does this make you two my dads now? Well, since I already have a perfectly good dad, I guess it would be more like my two gay uncles?"

Ted sputters a reflexive, "I'm not gay!"

"My two bi uncles, then." Jaime looks to Booster, "Are you bi? Because saying 'my one gay and one bi uncle' is a bit of a mouthful."

Booster just shrugs, "If that's what you call it, whatever. I'm not so sure I'm happy with the 'uncle' thing, though."

" _That's_ what you're focusing on?" Ted asks incredulously.

"Is the sexuality part not accurate?"

"Well... no."

"Then obviously it's this 'uncle' label that's problematic."

"What's problematic about it?" Jaime asks before popping a couple fries in his mouth.

"I've never had an uncle," Booster admits with a thoughtful frown, "are they considered cool relatives?"

"Only if they're cool people."

Satisfied with that answer, Booster grins. "Alright, bi uncles it is then!"

Ted muffles an 'argh!' into his hands. It eventually turns into a chuckle and then a laugh.

"You're acting weird again," Booster nudges Ted's foot, "stop it."

The older man finally sits back, dropping his hand almost casually over Booster's while his foot strokes not-at-all-casually over Booster's calf. The hand below his twitches and he can see interest sharpen Booster's eyes. "Alright, since you two are so determined," Ted grabs his cup and raises it. "To family."

Two other cups clink against his. "To family!"

"And, by order of my newfound uncle-ness: Jaime, stop talking with your mouth full."

"Mrph."


End file.
